


Memento Vivere

by eveshka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveshka/pseuds/eveshka
Summary: Remember to live; that you overcome.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pom_Rania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pom_Rania/gifts).



“So,” Noctis said quietly, so as not to wake the two on the other side of the room. “That’s what that was.”

“Noct?” Ignis replied, with his usual ability to layer a single word with multiple meanings.

One day, Noctis would figure out how he did that. Right now, he was just too tired to think about it. “Prompto’s tattoo. It doesn’t bother me, you know. I’d seen it before, a couple of times in school. The band would slip. I thought it was kind of neat, you know. Like the thing you’d stick at a scanner in a store to see what it cost.”

“A barcode, Noct. Yes, I’d say that was precisely what it is.”

“Don’t be smart. I know it’s a barcode. I just thought it was a motivational thing. You know, he lost a lot of weight and I thought he got it to remind himself... you know what, just nevermind.” Noctis rolled over on his side on the bunk bed and closed his eyes. He wasn’t good enough with his words to get his thoughts across the way he wanted to. Or maybe Ignis was tired too, and just didn't understand.

“You thought perhaps, that by seeing the tattoo, it would be like our scars. He’d remember what he worked so hard to gain and that the source of the bar code would lose its power over him?”

“Yeah,” Noctis muttered. “It was a stupid idea, Specs. Just… go to sleep.”

“Good night, Noct.”

 

As it fell silent, across the room, light blue eyes traced the pattern he could still see in the dim light on his wrist. A reminder of things overcome, huh? Okay. He could work with that.

**Author's Note:**

> From Pom_Rania's prompt: Scar-Positive Ignis and Noctis in Gralea, after Prompto's reveal, and... the rest Tumblr ate so I winged it. <3
> 
> I know it's short, but that's just how it wanted to be. Hope you like it~


End file.
